nerdherdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythic Los Angeles
This page will contain the core information about the Mythic PBP version of Los Angeles. It will consist primarily of lists that link to individual pages. When the wiki grows large enough, we'll just split each category into it's own page and link to the primary lists on this page instead. That's unnecessary for now, though. The game this wiki is meant to track is a play-by-post game on the NerdHerd Discord Server played between MrMDubois and EvilSqueegee, using the Mythic GM Emulator instead of an actual storyteller. If something is listed on this wiki, but has a red link, that means the page needs creating but has otherwise not been made. If something is listed on this wiki but has no link; it means that they have not had any details mentioned, their existence is just assumed, or is otherwise known to the players but not put on-panel yet. Gameplay & Core Information Mythic Los Angeles Logs are all listed here. * Story 1, Scene 1 * Story 1, Scene 2 * Story 1, Scene 3A * Story 1, Scene 3B * Story 1, Scene 4 * Story 1, Scene 5 * Story 1, Scene 6 Objective, RAW Systems will go here: For instance, the pages for Mage: the Awakening 2e and Mythic GM Emulator should be linked here. House rules, creative thaumaturgy, custom conditions, and other notes will go here. Setting Information Central Mystery: Los Angeles, the Astral City Talking about Los Angeles with any member of the Awakened community is almost impossible without discussion about the Astral. It is a hotbed of astral mysteries: In LA, the rules mean very little. Goetia and the Astral do not operate normally here; you never know what to expect and many mages have spent their entire lives trying to figure it out without success. * Astral travel in the city is unique. Travelers experience many differences from the norm. ** Astral Travel is easier as a baseline rule. It costs one point of mana less to do so from a Hallow. ** LA is surrounded by astral turbulance. A failed Gnosis roll on entering the Temenos means arriving in an unintended Temenos Realm; typically one that has something to do with LA, or one that is currently appearing as a Manifestation. ** LA is prominent throughout all of the Astral world. *** Portions of the city are dominant in Metropolis. *** Portions of the city scattered around for no discernible reason as individual Temenos realms. *** Manifestations often appear in the Astral reflections of the city, the day after they manifest in the Fallen World. * The Astral occasionally manifests in the fallen world, breaking the rules for Thought-forms. ** They could be buildings, or mythical creatures; mirages and illusions of graffiti. ** Their photographs are blurry if they are taken, they do not cause Quiescence. ** Most of them only appear once. Very rarely some re-occur. (see the Lesser Wall.) * Goetic Possessions occur in LA; also breaking the rules for Thought-forms. ** They have the power to take over weak minds. ** Sleepers randomly make transitory connections with the Temenos while drunk, high, delirious, or otherwise mentally impaired. ** While possessed, people say random things and phrases. Most often these are pop culture references, but sometimes they include ancient secrets or deeply personal things about people that they know nothing about. ** While possessed, people register as asleep to magic. ** Reoccurring Possession by individual Goetia may occur sometimes when a sleeper is intoxicated or falls asleep. Some sleepers are always possessed by different Goetia, some are always possessed by the same Goetia -- usually goetia that have something to do with the individual. *** A disturbing number of celebrities have been possessed by goetia of their own legends and public images, leading to drug and mental breakdown scandals. *** Sleepers and sleepwalkers do not actively recall their possessions; but fragments of those memories do exist in their minds. Most people like this seek help, and are called "Dreamers" by the mages of LA. *** Some rare sleepers retain awareness and consciousness during Possession, and learn to question the entity or even invite them and make their possessions deliberate, even evicting the entity at will. They often invent strange supernatural explanations for this; such as ghosts or angels or demons or even aliens. ** The possessions seem to be held in a ratio to the city's population. More people means more possessions. The Assembly vs. the Concilium The city of Los Angeles is devided into two groups. This section will talk about how well they get along, why they do work together when and where they work together, and why they work against each other when and where they work against each other. Factions & Groups This section will be for listing individual groups and factions, such as businesses and cabals and all that jazz. It is not intended to be about the two major factions of the territory, that is explained in the section above this. * Royal T's (business): A law firm. * Unnamed: The PC's cabal. * The Guardians of the Veil: The local caucus in LA. * Unnamed: Seer Pylon that has infiltrated Royal T's, and serves the unnamed Death God. * Unnamed: A cult of Hedge Mages run by Jack's mentor. * N3 News: A local sleeper news team. People This bit is about the PC's and NPC's of LA. The character list is broken up not by faction, but by archetype; there should be a core page for a Model List that indicates what models have already been used so we don't accidentally double up without meaning to. Sleepers Sleepers consist of any non-Awakened, non-Sleepwalking characters that have appeared in any scene at least once. Use this template for the character's pages. * Lexus Morgan * Tessa * unnamed Hecate's Dreamer * Unnamed Hedge-mage Cult * The Murder Mob ** The Blonde Girl With Too Much Makeup ** The Trucker with a Rust Bucket Pickup * Perry * Unnamed: A reporter for N3 News. * Unnamed: A cameraperson for N3 News. Sleepwalkers Sleepwalkers consist of any sleepwalker or proximi that make an appearance in the game. For simple mortals with powers, use the Sleeper template and add a section at the bottom before their description, detailing their abilities and rules for their use. * Christian Creatures Creatures consist of Entities, cryptids, vampires, werewolves, and anything else that happens to be non-human, supernatural, but exists. Each entity type will use it's own Template type. For ephemeral beings, use this template. * Old Yeller * Unnamed FBI Search Dog Familiar spirit * Unnamed The Death God Mages Mages come in three flavors: Assembly, Concilium, and Other. This will act as a list of all Awakened characters, PCs or otherwise, to ever have been mentioned or shown during a scene in the game. Use this template for the character's pages. * Conciliar ** Hecate * Assembly ** Mercury ** Jack ** Ogmios ** Mama * Other ** Unnamed The Dead Seer ** Unnamed The Seer Pylon Leader Places Any place that has ever appeared during the gameplay so far will be added here; as will any ideas we happen to be struck with that have gone un-used. Conciliar Territory * Hecate's Suburban Sanctum Assembly Territory * The Drain * Perry's Pawn & Prawn * The Underpass Other/Unknown * Royal T's Things * The Cadillac